Ultimate Voice
Ultimate Voice is a reality game show/singing competition creates and produced by '''ThomasSwift. '''It Began airing in May 2013. It is linked to the '''Big Brother Tengaged Series '''and '''Ultimate Idol. ' The concept of the series is to find a new solo/duo recording artist where the winner is determined by the public of '''Tengaged. The series employs a panal of coaches who critique the contestants performances as well as coaching their own team. The judging panal for the debut of the franchise is ''ThomasSwift, Mybash_, Chloeox and Guess_Who''. ' History After a successful first season of Ultimate Idol, the Ultimate Voice was bought to tengaged 1 month later after all other similar groups failed. Format The contestants have to go through a number of stages before they can be crowned the 'Ultimate Voice.' 'Blind Auditions At the blind auditions the contestants sing in front of the coaches. The coaches have their backs to the singer, and if they like what they hear, they can press their button and turn around and recruit them to their team. If more than one coach turns, the power shifts to the singer, who then decides which team they would like to be a part of. Each coach is building a team of twelve singers that they belive will make it in the competition. 'Battle Rounds' The second stage 'battle rounds' is where two artists are mentored and then developed by their respective coach. Every member of their team battle against another member from their team. The singer's only get 1 minuet to impress their respected coaches, while they decide who goes home. The coaches have to choose between six individual 'battles' to take artists to the knockout rounds. The 'steal' is used for the eliminated contestants of the battle phase to pitch one last time to the remaining coaches, excluding their coach who eliminated them, and tell them why they deserve to remain in the competition, if the other coaches want them on their team they push their button. Like the blind auditions, if 2 or more coaches push their button the power shifts to the singer. Each coach has 2 steals to use before the battle phase is over. 'Knockout Stage' The third stage of the competition is the 'knockout stage'. In this round the coaches pit two members of their new team against eachother, they sing a 'killer song' and the coach chooses one of the two to move on to the live shows. Thier are 4 rounds for each coach. This will give each coach their team of 4 to take to the next round. 'Live Playoffs' The top 16 then perform in the live playoffs. This is the first time the public will vote in the show, the public will vote for their favorite singer on each team. The top 2 from each team will automatically move on to the Top 16, then the respective coach will choose between their bottom 2, and decide who they want to take to the live shows. Each coach will have a team of 3 to take to the live shows. 'Live Shows' The final stage, 'live shows', is where the artists perform in front of the coach's and for the public. From now on the top 12 compete against each other in each the polls. Each week 2 people are eliminated via the public polls, until the Top 6 where only 1 peson leaves each week, there are 3 people left in the finale. The winner is then announced. Coach's and their finalist's The four coach's for the debut season is ThomasSwift (from Ultimate Idol S1-, Janelle's X Factor, S1-5, and creator of the network), ''Mybash_ ''(from Janelle's X Factor, S3-4), ''Chloeox and Guess_who ''(from Ultimate Idol, S1-). '''''Current Ultimate Voice Coaches: '' thoas.jpg|Thomas Coach|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/ThomasSwift Chris.jpg|Chris Coach|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/mybash_ Chloeox.jpg|Chloe Coach|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/chloeox Davygw.jpg|Davy Coach|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Guess_who '' Current Former Confirmed for next season Coach's Overall Team Placing: : – Winner : – Runner up : – Third place : – Fourth place Series overview : Team Thomas : Team Chris : Team Chloe : Team Davy